1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to computer startup test apparatus, especially to a computer startup test apparatus used to turn on a computer automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
To test reliability of electronic apparatuses, such as computers, to power up reliably, they are turned on and off repeatedly. However, the testing requires an engineer to operate a power button on the computer repeatedly to turn the computer on and off, which is inefficient and expensive.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.